DKA 2: An Interesting Saturday Afternoon
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: A continuation of An Interesting Saturday - Kono excels at taking advantage of her two favourite boys, and it's hardly a chore for Adam and Danny... Part 1: /s/11522904/1/An-Interesting-Saturday
Kono awoke with her husband's body pressed against the length of her own. His smooth back and ass felt wonderful against the naked skin of her breasts and hips.

Something that felt equally enticing was the man who lay tight against her back, heavy arm slung over her waist in much the same fashion as she had her own over Adam.

Danny's hairy chest was an interesting contrast to her mostly hairless husband, and while she didn't necessarily prefer one over the other, she still marvelled at the differences.

She had to extricate herself carefully from the gorgeous sandwich she had been the filling for, because she was unbelievably thirsty after the morning's activities. Finally taking the step with Adam and having the threesome they'd discussed had been even more fun than she'd anticipated, and the fact that Danny had been their third... well he'd always sparked something in her, and she had known almost from the very start how sweet and trustworthy he was. And Adam had always liked the Jersey man and his friendly nature.

She watched with interest as the void she had created by leaving the bed was closed by the blonde man, who had been so surprised and hesitant earlier when she had woken him up and initiated sex after finding him sleeping next to Adam. Now he sought out the warmth and contact she had deprived them of by sleepily shifting over and sliding his arm over the Japanese man as he lay snoring.

Maybe, just maybe, this could become a regular thing.

She swayed her hips as she strutted through to the kitchen. Lots of firsts had happened this morning; first threesome, first time Adam had watched her with someone else, first time with a friend, a colleague... and god did she feel wonderful for it.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped some down to refresh herself, and then pulled two more from the door for the boys before closing it and heading back into the bedroom.

The sight that greeted her was beautiful to behold.

Danny lay on his back in the middle of their bed, Adam was on all fours above him, head ducked down and taking the blonde's lips in a gentle, hot kiss, and the detective's hands were performing a lazy yet thorough investigation of the other man's chest and abs.

The afternoon sunlight coming in from around the drawn curtains bathed them in soft, radiant light, making them look like gods or angels, something ethereal and beautiful.

Kono couldn't even move as she watched her husband roll his hips down and forward, gliding his hard cock along the length of Danny's, and they moaned into one another's mouths. It was possibly the most erotic sight she had ever seen.

"Fuck..." she sighed, and both men smiled against each other's lips before looking toward the Hawaiian woman.

"Hey," her husband grinned, "Sorry we started without you, I just couldn't resist..."

Kono placed the bottles of water on the bedside table and shook her head gently. "Oh, no, you two carry on..." she purred, "I won't interrupt just yet..."

Danny's blue eyes met hers, and they sparkled mischievously. Oh yes, she was definitely glad he was the one they'd picked...

He slid his hands over Adam's cheekbones and pulled him down into another kiss, hotter and more intense than the last one, and Kono shivered at the work of art being played out in front of her.

Every movement between the two men was lethargic and drawn out, slow and precise as they explored each other with their hands. She felt her insides tighten as her husband left her friend's mouth to kiss and lick his way down the man's jaw and throat, pulling moans from his chest that sent electricity running through her body and leading her to slide her hand down her stomach and into the soft folds of her pussy, fingers seeking out her clit and flicking over it before dipping into her slick entrance. Fuck, she was so wet watching them she was almost dripping down her thighs...

They were magnificent to behold.

Danny could not believe his luck today. First he was woken up by his ridiculously hot friend, whom he'd always thought was gorgeous and completely out of his league, especially as she was ten years younger than him, and he'd found that she and her husband had been more than happy to take him in hand and into their marital bed... okay, technically he'd already been _in_ the bed, but he'd only been sleeping next to Adam and not anything else.

He'd been hesitant at first, unsure of exactly what was happening or even whether he was still dreaming, and once he'd realised that Adam really wanted to see his wife getting fucked by another man, and that Danny was lucky enough to _be_ that other man... well, let's just say it had been a very enjoyable morning.

And then Kono had suggested that another round was in order, and that maybe it would be her turn to watch the boys together, and fuck that was hot.

And now here he was, having this time been woken by the male half of the married couple, with the Japanese man's mouth leaving a searing trail of sensations down over his neck and chest and stomach, and holy shit... he was making his way with a clear determination toward Danny's straining cock.

He looked over again at the young woman who stood by the bed, her lashes low as she watched her husband nibble his way down Danny's body, touching herself and gasping quietly as her fingers glided in and out of her body.

Their eyes met again and he moved his hand which had ended up on Adam's shoulder and beckoned her onto the bed.

She crawled up onto the mattress and leaned in to kiss him, and it quickly turned dirty as her hand wondered down his torso to tangle into her husband's hair, where he was currently licking over the blonde's stomach.

Danny's hand smoothed up her thigh to her pert buttock, squeezing and caressing, and he gasped into her kiss as the married man's hot, wet mouth encased the head of his erection.

Adam used his tongue to swirl around the tip of Danny's cock, dipping into the slit and tasting his precum. He looked up to see his wife kissing the blonde man, but there was no hint of jealousy in him; it only served to turn him on more.

He'd enjoyed the Jersey native's company when the Five-0 team and their spouses had all met up socially. He liked them all, they had welcomed him with open arms despite his Yakuza past, but Danny had always been the easiest to talk to. It was something about his open nature and inbuilt friendliness that appealed to Adam, and also to Kono.

And he certainly wasn't a chore to look at, with a nice rounded ass and broad shoulders, always with a light layer of stubble coating his handsome jawline. So last night when Danny had stayed later than the others and had a bit more to drink, it hadn't been an issue. When he'd mumbled something about getting a taxi, Adam's reply had been that the detective would only have to come back tomorrow to collect his car anyway, he may as well stay.

And while the blonde had aimed for the couch, peeling his t-shirt off, something in the Japanese man had told him that his friend deserved a more comfortable sleep, and so he had guided the drunk man into the bedroom. And it hadn't felt even the slightest bit strange to fall asleep next to Danny.

And maybe a little part of him had considered what may come of it when his wife returned home the next morning. Maybe he'd remembered their discussion from a while back regarding a threesome. Maybe he wasn't entirely innocent in this situation, and he may have even been a bit proud of that...

He was also proud of the sounds he was currently pulling from the Jersey man as he took his cock further into his mouth, applying a small amount of suction and pressing his tongue up to run along the vein on the underside of the blonde's dick as he lifted off and slid him back in again.

"Oh holy fuck..." The detective moaned as Adam grazed his teeth down his shaft. Kono was nipping at his ear and pinching his nipple between her fingers, so the Japanese man wasn't entirely sure who had brought that exclamation from the other man's lips, and he wasn't sure if he cared. It wasn't a competition; they were all getting something from this.

The cop looked over at her husband and grinned, and he pulled off Danny's cock to lean up to her, and the two of them kissed hard over their friend's body as he watched them with heavy-lidded eyes.

The Hawaiian woman groaned against his lips as the blonde's fingers slipped between her legs and inside her to replace her own. She took hold of Adam's face with both hands and kissed him deeply as her colleague thrust two fingers into her gently, and her husband's hand took hold of the Jersey native's cock to continue his attentions.

Adam pulled back from the kiss and glanced down at Danny, his hand buried between his wife's legs, before meeting her hot gaze again.

"Who did you want on top?" He gave her the decision as he met the blonde's eyes again, still speaking to Kono, "Is Danny gonna fuck me, or am I gonna fuck him?"

Kono whimpered at the idea of these two men together in her bed, and the decision was made slightly harder by the feeling of her colleague's fingers pumping slowly into her and his thumb carefully circling her clit.

The choice was difficult; did she want to see her husband taken and screwed by her friend, or did she want to see Adam mount the broad-chested ha'ole and have his way? Both combinations were delicious, especially when she mentally added herself into the mix and worked out her part in the proceedings.

Her earlier words came back to her, when they had all curled into each other on the pillows after she'd had her mind blown not once but twice by the Jersey man while she'd sucked her husband's cock. She'd said she wanted to see Danny fuck her man, and she wanted him to have the experience of the blonde's cock inside him just like she'd had that morning. It seemed only fair... and if she had her way, this wouldn't be the last combination of the three of them together.

She reached down go take the detective's wrist and remove his fingers from her pussy so she could think a little clearer, and Adam ducked down to take them into his mouth and taste his wife's juices on the other man's hand. Danny sighed as the married man sucked and cleaned his fingers thoroughly.

Kono couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair as they gazed at one another. "Mmm... I want Danny to fuck you... I want him to bury his cock inside you..."

Both men groaned happily in response to that declaration, and she moved away from them so that they could arrange themselves and act out her request.

She even pulled the lube from the drawer and picked up one of the condoms from where they'd ended up in amongst the pillows earlier, pressing them into Danny's hand encouragingly. Then the cop lay on the edge of the bed with her back and shoulders against the headboard, letting her fingers wander again while the Jersey native squeezed the gel onto his fingers.

Adam leaned in to kiss him again, and the Japanese man's mouth felt so good pressed to his own. He couldn't believe that this was happening, that he was naked and in bed with this young, beautiful couple, getting to be a part of their adventurous love life, being the catalyst for their desire.

He tugged at the younger man's thigh to get him to straddle Danny again, and when he was in place his slicked finger went to brush over Adam's puckered hole.

The Japanese man gasped, because even though he'd been expecting it, the sensations were still intense and his body just wanted it all, now. His own cock was dripping with precum and when Danny's other hand curled around his erection, he felt like he might explode there and then.

He gripped at the blonde's wrist. "Not yet," he rasped, "I want this to last..."

Danny nodded, and stilled his hand although he didn't remove it. He simply continued to hold Adam's cock as his finger swept over his ring again, before pressing inside.

Adam hissed at the intrusion, but pushed back against his hand. Kono smiled languidly and watched how careful the blonde was being with her husband.

"No need to hold back, Danny. I only fucked him the other night with a big strap on, he loves it…"

Danny's eyes widened and his blue eyes met Adam's chocolate brown ones, and the man over him smiled. "What can I say? My wife likes to remind me who's boss…"

"Jesus fuck, what have I wandered into here?" The detective sighed happily and glanced over to Kono in time to see her slide her fingers inside herself and moan lasciviously. He echoed the act by pushing two into her husband's ass, opening him up. He could feel himself really getting into this, wanting to bring these two pleasure, because who could resist the idea that he might be invited back again?

Adam was slightly disappointed when the other man's fingers were pulled out, but Danny was pushing at his thigh to get him to move and let him up. The Jersey native quickly positioned himself behind the Japanese man, rolling the condom down his shaft before his fingers re-entered his hole swiftly, drawing a gasp from him.

"Why don't you eat out your wife while I fuck you, huh? Make her come..."

Oh god, those words in that purring accent made the hairs on the back of Adam's neck stand on end. His eyes went to Kono's face and her lips were parted in desire as she looked up to meet Danny's eyes. This man was just what they had needed, and if his wife was enjoying herself then that was all he wanted. The other man's fingers slid over his prostate and he bucked forward and moaned. It's not like he wasn't enjoying it too, of course.

Kono moved to lay in from of him, spreading her legs for him to kiss down the insides of her thighs and flick his tongue across her sweet mound. She groaned and stretched out her body, arching her back so both men got a great view of her slim figure and supple breasts laid out in front of them.

Three fingers forced their way into his entrance, and Adam hummed against his wife's clit as his lips sealed over it. She wriggled beneath him and shouted his name as the vibrations travelled directly into her sensitive areas.

The Hawaiian woman peeled her eyes open again, because she couldn't miss a moment of the two men above her. Her husband's face buried between her legs, Danny kneeling behind him and working him open, ripe and ready to be fucked… it was glorious, and she couldn't believe her luck.

The blonde watched her as he took his fingers out of her husband and positioned himself, and she bit her lip from the anticipation and the sensations running through her body from Adam's talented tongue dipping inside her. She was unbelievably close, and she didn't know whether it was Adam sucking gently on her clit or the image of Danny sliding his cock into her man, but her orgasm rolled through her body and she bucked up into the Japanese man's mouth as he growled into her. The sounds and vibrations pulled an even bigger wave of pleasure from her, and her world went white for a moment.

She had to pull herself away from her husband as her skin became too sensitive to cope with the attention, and she let herself recover against the headboard while she watched her colleague push his cock all the way into Adam.

Danny paused when he'd bottomed out inside the younger man, taking a moment to let him adjust and allow his hands to slide over his skin. He traced his fingers up Adam's spine, treating his body almost reverently. The man was gorgeous; slim, with taut muscles under smooth, creamy skin that contrasting wonderfully with his dark hair, the same attributes he liked in Kono.

Adam felt amazing around him, his ass was tight and hot, and he smiled at the thought of his team's sniper taking her husband with a strap on... maybe if he ever got a repeat of today, that was something he'd request.

He pulled back, revelling in the feeling of the Japanese man's ass surrounding his cock, listening to his moan as he pressed his forehead into the sheets.

Adam's nerve ending were firing electricity up his spine with every move Danny made, and the blonde's fingers running up and down his back had raised goosebumps all over his body. As he withdrew, he felt empty, already missing the thick firmness of the man's dick. He was about to complain about the loss of stimulation when the detective's fingers ran up the underside of Adam's balls to his hole, dipping inside and rubbing over his prostate to make him cry out.

"Oh shit..." he gasped, pressing back into the Jersey man and shivering when he growled in response and dug the fingertips of his other hand into the Japanese man's thighs to hold him still.

Danny wanted to watch the man below him writhe under his touch, and he massaged his sweet spot gently and listened to the whimpers his movements elicited while he made eye contact with his colleague.

Kono's fingers were slowly circling her clit again, and she smiled at Danny while she watched him tend to her husband. Adam was making breathy little noises into the bed, and she loved seeing him taken apart like that. This needy side of her man was a real turn on for the Hawaiian woman, she wanted to hear him beg for their friend's cock.

"Do you want Danny to fuck you, baby?" she purred, stroking herself firmly and sliding her fingers down to slip into her wet folds, "Do you want him to make you come?"

The Japanese man groaned into the mattress and fisted the sheets. "Oh god, yes..."

The blonde gave his colleague a dirty grin over her husband's body and twisted his fingers, causing Adam to jerk his hips and let out a keening whine. The way he worked with her to tease her husband was more than exciting.

"Tell us, baby. Tell us how much you want it..."

Her husband rose up onto all fours and caught her gaze. "God, I want him to fuck me hard..." He directed his plea to the man behind him. "Danny, please... I need your cock back inside me..."

There was no way the Jersey man was able to resist that request, but he still looked to his friend to get her approval as he positioned himself again. She gave him a firm nod and a cheeky wink, and he licked his lips as he watched her fingers slide back out of her to rub her clit in little circles.

He wanted to put his tongue there instead, wanted to pleasure her until she screamed as much as he wanted to fuck Adam right now. He wanted them both so much it twisted in his belly, but he could only do one at a time so he gripped the Japanese man's hips and pushed his way back into him, burying himself deep and enjoying the harsh groan that escaped the younger man's lips.

Danny began to thrust in and out of Adam, and the way his cock slid over his prostate made him buck and gasp in his grip.

"Oh god, Danny, yes!" The Japanese man groaned and fisted the sheets, countering the detective's drives by pushing back and fucking himself on his thick cock.

It felt glorious, even better than the dildo that Kono liked to use on him sometimes, and having those strong hands hold his hips while the Jersey man grunted and plunged into him over and over had him on the edge in minutes.

His wife was moaning and pressing back against the bed head, her right hand working her clit while her left thrust fingers inside her pussy. She looked so beautiful, worked up and panting the way she was, and watching her bite her lip as she arched into her own touch brought on Adam's climax.

He shouted wordlessly as he came onto the bed below him, squeezing his eyes shut as his muscles contracted and tightened around Danny. His limbs gave way and he collapsed down to the sheets, the blonde following him to the mattress and readjusting his knees so he could pound down into him harder.

Danny was so close to his release, and he gripped the Japanese man's biceps hard as he hammered into his tight channel and forced air from his lungs in little whimpers. Kono's strained voice sent electricity straight to his brain.

"Fuck... Come on him, Danny."

His orgasm was triggered by those sensual words, and he just had time to pull out and snap the condom off before he was spilling his hot, pearly cum onto his friend's back, claiming him.

He swore loudly and stroked a hand down his shaft to ride through the waves of endorphins that flooded his body while he leaned heavily on the bed, gasping in oxygen. Adam was panting hard below him, unable to move from where he'd landed, and when Danny looked up to Kono her eyelashes were low and fluttering as she approached her own finish.

He seized his opportunity to have both of them, just in case this was the last chance he got, and he dove forward to bury his face in between his colleague's legs.

Kono gasped as Danny grasped her thighs and delved his tongue inside her, licking her with long, firm swipes. She pulled her fingers out of the way and gripped his hair as he growled against her and moved up to suck on her mound. She shouted his name as he pulled her into oblivion with his mouth, working her through it until she had to push him away from her twitching body.

Adam moved up next to her and kissed her long and hard while Danny finally let himself flop to the bed between her outstretched legs. He lay his head on her thigh, and the Japanese man ducked down to kiss him as well, tasting his wife on his tongue and lips.

The three of them snuggled together and let their breathing return to normal, fingers brushing skin and caressing affectionately.

Eventually, Kono broke the comfortable silence.

"The two of you are going to fucking kill me..." she grinned.

Her husband laughed. "I was thinking exactly the same thing! You two working together to make me beg, that was _unfair_!"

Danny snickered and rolled onto his front, still between the sniper's thighs, and planted a little kiss on her leg. She sighed gently and carded her long fingers through his messy hair.

"That was... fucking amazing," he smiled, "I really don't wanna go home..."

The day had been amazing, and he couldn't believe how lucky he had been to be able to be a third for these two gorgeous people, to help them achieve pleasure and have his own in the process. If this was all he got, he'd be happy with that. If they wanted to go back to normal now, he could deal with it, even though a selfish little part of him wanted more than that.

"You don't have to go home just yet, Danny," Kono winked when he looked back up at her, "We can order take out and go chill on the couch for a bit... then maybe we can find something interesting to do this evening?"

The Jersey man smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good actually..."

Adam kissed the Hawaiian woman's cheek and rolled off the bed, handing a bottle of water to Danny and Kono before taking his own and seeking out the take out menus they had in the kitchen drawer.

The evening passed easily, with the three of them showering, and then sprawling on the couch to watch a movie and eat Chinese food. They let it digest before Adam dragged the other two back into the bedroom to round off the day with fucking his wife while she pleasured the blonde man with her mouth until they were all fully sated and happy. He knew he was going to miss Danny the moment he left.

Eventually the detective mumbled something about picking Grace up the next day, and he had to say his goodbyes.

They stood in the doorway, and Danny's eyes flicked from wife to husband and back again. This was the tough bit, knowing that it had been fun but he wasn't needed anymore. Fair enough, he wasn't part of their union and didn't expect to be, but it was a shame to lose this.

He was pleasantly surprised when they both snaked a hand around his waste and pulled him in for deep kisses, first Kono and then Adam taking his lips and sliding their tongues over his.

The blonde squeezed them both tight. "I'll see you at work on Monday, Kono," he gave her one last peck on the cheek and did the same with her husband, "See you around, Adam."

And then he was walking down their driveway and sliding into his Camaro, heading home to process the day and think about getting back to normal.

The married couple closed their front door and sank back down into the sofa cushions together, kissing gently. Their eyes met and they smiled, fully understanding one another.

"That wasn't the last time, was it?" Adam laughed.

"Hell no," Kono grinned, "I have so many more plans for the two of you!"


End file.
